1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, more particularly to a pair of frameless eyeglasses with detachable bows that can be easily assembled to and detached from a lens unit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a pair of conventional frameless eyeglasses 1 which includes a unitary lens piece 11, a pair of connectors 12 secured on two opposite ends of the lens piece 11, and a pair of bows 13 mounted pivotally and respectively on distal ends of the connectors 12. The connectors 12 are secured to the lens piece 11 by means of a pair of screws 14.
Since the screws 14 are relatively small, the threading operation of the screws 14 for fastening together the connectors 12 and the lens piece 11 must be conducted with the use of a tool, and is thus relatively time consuming.
When the bows 13 are to be replaced with a new pair of bows, or when the lens piece 11 is to be replaced with a differently colored one, the screws 14 must be unthreaded with the use of a screw driver, and then be threaded again after installation of the new bows or the new lens piece. In addition, the threading and unthreading operation might result in damage to the screws 14 and in wearing of the screw threads on the screws 14. This results in considerable inconvenience to the user.